


The Way to a Man's Heart

by angelaofthelord



Series: After The Storm [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex involving food, kind of, subjolras, the beginnings of subjolras, which turns into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both standing in the middle of Enjolras’ large kitchen – well Grantaire was slouching with his hip pressed on the counter watching a flour covered Enjolras glare menacingly at the ingredients in front of him. At one of the meetings Enjolras had suggested doing a bake sale to raise funds for their upcoming rally, everyone had agreed to chip in with food and Grantaire had never been gladder of Cosette’s orgasmic cookies.  Even he had begrudgingly agreed to help on account of Enjolras being a horrific cook</p>
<p>Grantaire and Enjolras make cupcakes and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It would probably be better if you read the rest of the series but it's not essential. Sorry I've been so lax with my updates - I've had some serious writers block issues. But I hope you enjoy this!

“This is stupid.” Enjolras scowled and dear god actually pouted as he complained like a petulant child.

“May I remind you, O Fearless Leader, that this was your idea.”

They were both standing in the middle of Enjolras’ large kitchen – well Grantaire was slouching with his hip pressed on the counter watching a flour covered Enjolras glare menacingly at the ingredients in front of him. At one of the meetings Enjolras had suggested doing a bake sale to raise funds for their upcoming rally, everyone had agreed to chip in with food and Grantaire had never been gladder of Cosette’s orgasmic cookies.  Even he had begrudgingly agreed to help on account of Enjolras being a horrific cook.

His abysmal luck in the kitchen seemed to rival even Bossuet’s, and Grantaire wouldn’t have believed it unless he had seen it first-hand. For someone who was seemingly perfect at anything he turned his hand to, Enjolras just could not get his limbs to cooperate with kitchen utensils.

It was a secret that not many people knew, but Grantaire was actually excellent at cooking – most of the time he just couldn’t be bothered with the effort. He had honed his skills during his early teenage years, when he got too stressed and caught up in head and depression hurt like a physical ache baking became an escape for him.

Now it was his time to show off to Enjolras, something which he didn’t get to do often. Grantaire was going to enjoy it, well once actually dropped his pride enough to ask him for help.

So far Enjolras had dropped the bag of floor as he was reaching to get it out of the top of the cupboard, succeeding only in covering himself floor and wasting what Enjolras thought was the only bag of flower. His soft blond curls were no longer golden, but powdery white; when he turned to scowl at him Grantaire noticed even his eyelashes were white.

Before Grantaire could even begin to form a quip Enjolras was aggressively rubbing his face until only a light dusting could be seen.

Grantaire was laughing in full force now, not trying to hide his amusement from his boyfriend. Enjolras however, did not see the funny side. He pulled the soft hair from the pony tail and began trying to get the mess out of it, slowly running his fingers through the fine hair and taking painstaking care. It struck him then that for all his seeming indifference to his looks, Enjolras sure did care a lot about his hair.

He didn’t begrudge him it at all though; there was nothing Grantaire liked more than running his hands through the silky waves in the haze they found themselves in after they’d fucked.

“How are you getting on there then Apollo?” Grantaire asked with a slight smirk creeping on to his face. Enjolras’ head shot up as he realised he’d been fussing over himself for a few minutes now, then his shocked expression turned to a scowl.

“I’m fine. I just slipped.” He fidgeted slightly and added quietly “Was that the last of the flour?”

“Yes, but I bought some more with me because I knew you’d manage to fuck up somewhere along the line.”

“Excuse me?”

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “Enjolras, my darling, my Apollo, my perfect god there is no easy way of saying this but you are a terrible, terrible cook.” He said dryly.

At first it seemed like Enjolras was going to reply but then he pouted, the pale pink of his lips making for a perfect imitation of flower – soft, gentle petals begging to be touched.

“You’re right.” Enjolras sighed. Grantaire choked and clutched his heart in a faux heart attack.

“What is this? Is my fair Apollo, untouchable for an age, admitting he is bad at something? Could it be true? Am I dead? Is this the end?”

“Stop being so fucking dramatic.” Enjolras said with a scowl and threw a towel at his head.

“Do you want my help or not? You little shit.” Grantaire laughed and threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and buried his face further in to the space between his shoulder and neck. He inhaled and couldn’t help but smile at the familiar smell of vanilla and soap.

Enjolras relaxed slightly at the feel of Grantaire smiling against his skin and sighed.

“Fine.” He conceded, despite the teasing he knew he was bound to get.

“Right let’s get this show on the road bitch!” he shouted as he starting pulling ingredients out of his bag.

* * *

 

Enjolras had to admit, he had no idea that Grantaire could cook but once he got started Enjolras just stepped back and stared as his boyfriend worked. He knew that was just awful at cooking and he didn’t want to sabotage his cakes any further. Besides, from this vantage point he could watch Grantaire move and … appreciate him.

As soon as Enjolras stepped back and Grantaire took over he went in to what seemed to be some kind of trance; every time he tried to start a conversation Grantaire just grunted and glared at him so he took the hint and sat on the counter and watched. He didn’t know it himself, but Grantaire was graceful. he moved with a purpose and a grace of a cat, slow movements that were poised and placed – even when he was drunk Grantaire possessed more grace than most men Enjolras had seen. It was easy to tell that he was a dancer.

However, when he was really moving with purpose – like when he was painting, boxing or now baking – he moved with fluid movements like he wasn’t even thinking about the what he was doing it just came as second nature to him, and it probably was.

Enjolras knew he was staring but he wasn’t really paying attention to what Grantaire was actually doing, it was more along the lines of watching the muscles in his forearms flex and watching the way he chewed on his bottom lip as he concentrated. Then Grantaire bent down to put the cakes in the over and _sweet lord_ gave him a wonderful view. He must have let out a whimper or some other noise because when Grantaire straightened up and looked over to him he raised one eyebrow and smirked.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“I am merely admiring you skills, I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Oh my skills was it?” Grantaire chuckled and walked over to him crowded in his space. “We have twenty minutes to kill and a bowl to lick; do you have any ideas of what to do?”

Grantaire’s eyes were dark and hungry as he pressed himself up against where Enjolras was sitting. He tilted his head up and licked his lips, which immediately drew his eyes to his mouth. Enjolras leaned down to try and kiss him, but as soon as he got close Grantaire pulled back with laughter in his eyes and headed towards the bowl.

Enjolras eyes tracked Grantaire as he dipped his fingers in the remaining batter and bought it up to his lips; he didn’t waste any time in capturing them between his lips and licking the cake mixture gently off. His eyes fluttered shut at the taste and the feel of Grantaire’s fingers pushing inside and he could just imagine the feel of his cock hot and heavy on his tongue instead.

He licked slowly, as if it actually was his boyfriend’s dick and opened his eyes to meet Grantaire’s stare. His eyes were wide and the ice blue of his irises made even more vivid due to his blown pupils. Enjolras pulled off slowly, never breaking eye contact, and kissed the tips of his fingers.

Grantaire growled and pulled Enjolras by the collar off the counter and into a bruising kiss. It was hot, hard and messy, full of spit and teeth. Enjolras melted against him and let himself be pushed against the counter as Grantaire threaded his hand’s through his hair and tugged slightly. Encouraged by this Enjolras pushed into the kiss and bit Grantaire’s bottom lip harder than he would have normally, causing Grantaire to pull his hair even harder.

Enjolras made a sound he didn’t even know he was capable, caught somewhere between a whine and growl. Grantaire was being rougher than usual and he couldn’t help be revel in it.

As he was being kissed thoroughly Grantaire snaked his hand down and gripped him through his jeans and gently squeezed his rapidly hardening dick. He moaned and tried to buck into his grip and get more friction.

“Do you want to suck me Enjolras? I saw how much you loved having my fingers in your mouth; you’re desperate for anything in your mouth aren’t you?” Grantaire whispered right next to his ear, his voice was hot and he could feel his breathe tickling his ear.

“Y-yes.” He whimpered, not having the coherency to form any more words. Grantaire grinned, wide and feral and stared at him until he took the hint and sank gracefully to his knees.

He stared up at his boyfriend, just waiting. He didn’t quite know why but he wanted to wait until Grantaire _told_ him he could start.

“What are you waiting for?” Grantaire asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Enjolras didn’t need telling twice and he immediately set to work undoing his trousers, and despite the slight shake of his hands he had Grantaire’s trousers and boxers pulled down to his thighs. He placed a soft kiss to each thigh before moving upwards. his mouth watered as he saw Grantaire’s hardness and he didn’t waste any time before licking at the base, teasing ever so slightly.

It only took a couple of minutes of gentle kisses and licks before Grantaire got bored of teasing, he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him forward.

“Did I not tell you we were short of time?”

“Y-yes.” Enjolras replied and without hesitation took Grantaire fully in his mouth, the other man’s hand never loosening its grip on his hair. He started to bob his head taking more and more of Grantaire each time. both of his hands were tight on Grantaire’s hips so he was in control of the movements.

“Good boy.” Grantaire cooed so softly it sounded like he didn’t even know he’d said it. Enjolras couldn’t control the groan he made at the words. Grantaire pulled hard on his hair and bucked his hips, threatening to choke him.

“Oh god Enj, your mouth – seriously.”

Enjolras knew that Grantaire was holding back so he just let his mouth go lax and his grip on Grantaire’s hip loosening. He knew what Enjolras was getting at without having to ask and began to thrust shallowly.

It wasn’t long before Enjolras’ jaw began to ache but he didn’t care, all he could focus on was the breathy moans above him, and the feel on Grantaire’s heavy dick on his tongue and the bitter sweet taste of precome.

Enjolras reached down with his free hands and began to rub himself through his jeans which were uncomfortably tight. Grantaire’s pace had begun to speed up, and Enjolras knew from the noise he was making that he was close.

It only took another couple of hard thrusts and Grantaire was coming down his throat, his hands pulling his hair tight, it was painful but it was on the right side of pleasure.

Enjolras watched as Grantaire cleaned himself up and tucked himself in, in a daze and not quite knowing how to feel. He was on edge, his whole body thrumming with adrenaline. He stood up and kissed Grantaire again, ignoring how disgusting it was and the pain in his knees.

Just as the kiss started to turn heated again they were both pulled out of it by the sound of the oven timer.

“We are going to talk about this Enjolras, but first I’m going to sort these cakes out.” Grantaire laughed, while he was still struggling to find words.

“Why don’t you go strip and wait on the bed for me?” he said with a wink, and Enjolras didn’t hesitate in complying with what was clearly a command. 


End file.
